


Too young to notice and too dumb to care.

by itsaroosterteeththing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaroosterteeththing/pseuds/itsaroosterteeththing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an idiot, but most of all, he was my idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too young to notice and too dumb to care.

"By the time I was your age I’d give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think" Michael speaks, his voice loud in the expectant room, though he never payed attention to the listening ears, he could tell that they were there. Always listening. The sun from outside catches his eye and he averts his gaze, the scene outside was extraordinary, the sun split through the trees and shown down on Austin, Texas. Something it hadn’t done properly in over a year. There were always clouds covering the sun, unlike today where the sky was just a vast expanse of blue.

"I said ‘boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can’t help but notice you staring at me, I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me." Although they didn’t say it a lot, he did, he told him every night before he slept and every morning when he awoke. Michael smiles at the memory, allowing himself to look up at his listener, keeping their gazes locked for a moment as he thought about him. Michael remembers the way his hair smelled when he exited the shower, how weary he looked when he awoke in the morning. He remembered how they would lie on the bed and watch some cheesy movie while eating pizza and drinking beer. He grins and closes his eyes for a moment to be back there, the smell of pizza fresh in his nostrils.

"Now most of the time we’d have too much to drink and we’d laugh at the stars and share everything. Too young to notice and too dumb to care,love was a story that couldn’t compare." He had always loved that, loved watching the stars and talking about space and science, he went about it with a childlike glee that Michael just couldn’t resist. It makes him laugh now just thinking about it.

"I said ‘boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string,open with care now, I’m asking you please, you know that I love you, will you marry me?" Michael remembered that night clearly, he would be forever grazing the ring with his finger, making sure that ti was actually there, that he was actually getting married. Michael had to admit that he did this frequently as well, just to remind himself that this man had said yes, that when the world told him that what he wanted was impossible, he could grab this mans left hand, throw it in the air and scream “Fuck you."

His smile drops for now, and it seems his listener had noticed as her own face dropped in answer. Michael tries for a reassuring smile.

"you’ll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God shows you differently." He tells her, his sincerity thick in his voice.

"He said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?" Michael started, his gaze peeking out of the window to see that the sun had dipped behind the trees, he looks out at everyone passing by, the couples, the parents swinging their children between them, he saw children playing like they had all the time in the world, and for them…they would.

"It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks. Please don’t be sad now, I really believe,you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Those weeks were hell, not only for Michael, but for the blue eyed man as well. 

It was the following weekend that he had been taken into the Intensive Care Unit, hooked up to god knows what. That week was the worst, he was constantly in pain, constantly exhausted and his brain was so muddled he could not make left from right, the week went on and he only seemed to be getting worse, his skin was a deathly pale and the bags under his eyes were a deep purple. Michael stayed with him every night to compensate for being away during the day. Although he was in pain when Michael held his hand at night he would return a feeble squeeze. 

By the time Friday came it didn’t look as if he would make it passed the weekend, he was constantly barking on about being strong, about beating this for Michael.

 _“Maybe I don’t want you to beat this!"_ Michael had screamed back at him, he had been taken aback, but Michael had been sick of it. “Maybe I don’t want to see you suffer through this, maybe you shouldn’t have to." 

The following week seemed to be better, the man with the blue eyes had colour in his cheeks for the first time in a week and he was less tired. He never complained about his pain and he would squeeze his hand back quite happily at night. They talked and they laughed, Michael making fun of him about the speed of push and the speed of gravity. he asked how the Achievement hunter boys were doing and how Burnie and Gus were doing without him on the podcast. Michael only laughs and tells him there’s not been a single cock up since he had been away. The whole week had been nice.

Too nice.

Michael should have known it was the calm before the storm, that everything looks better before it gets worse.

It was that weekend, and he didn’t make it passed it, Michael remembers that night, holding his hand tightly as Gavin writhed in pain, crying and whispering that it was okay while wiping his hair from his sweaty forehead, he did this until the man stopped moving. Michael rested his head down and hated the raggedness of his breathing, the machine behind him beeping erratically and without rhythm. This man, who lay on his death bed, turned to Michael and apologized for not being strong enough to make it through.

The silence in the room had grown thick and heavy. Michael hadn’t the heart to wipe away his tears, but luckily his listener did. The small girl, who wasn’t so small anymore at seventeen, walked over and wiped his tears away, her own stained her cheek. She hugged him tightly, shocking Michael for a moment before he wrapped his own around her and hid his face in her neck.

"He loved you Michael, Gavin loved so much" she sobbed into his shirt.

Michael was aware of the raggedy man at the doorway, he had been the one to invite him. He had wanted Millie to know about how her surrogate brother had passed, and wanted her to be old enough to truly understand that his story was not a tragedy. 

The raggedy man makes his way over when it becomes clear that Millie is not moving, only sitting in Michael’s lap and sobbing further. Geoff half ruffles Michael’s curls and nods.

"Thank you."


End file.
